


Richie Bought An Island

by TrashyBibabyyy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), 私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! | Watamote - No Matter How I Look At It It's You Guys' Fault I'm Unpopular!
Genre: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Disaster Richie Tozier, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, How Do I Tag, Islands, Laser Tag, M/M, Money, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Pansexual Beverly Marsh, Platonic Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier, Rich Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Tags Are Hard, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyBibabyyy/pseuds/TrashyBibabyyy
Summary: "Come onnnn Edsss. Just come with me", Richie said impatiently. "I don't know Richie… What's so good about this place anyway?", Eddie said with obvious suspiciousness in his voice. "See, I kinda sorta bought an island" "What. The. ACTUAL FUCK RICHIE!"
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bi Bi Bi. (And everything else), GAY Fics, Reddie at its finest, ohhh that's my shit right there





	Richie Bought An Island

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash

3rd POV  
Richie stares at the clock in his English class and groans. Only 20 minutes till schools out. ‘20 minutes too fucking long’, he thinks to himself. When the excruciating 20 minutes is up, he’s the first one out the door. Richie’s waiting in his car, honking at kids that walk near it (“It asserts my car driving dominance. And chicks love that”, Richie once explained, receiving an eye roll from every loser). He lights a cigarette, taking a few puffs of it, before quickly putting it out when he sees him. His Eds in all his clean freak glory. His neat hair all windblown and out of place, his big brown eyes with flecks of sunshine in them, and his freckles oh his freckles. Richie could right write- no scrap that he HAS written wax poems about those freckles (though he would never admit that to anyone).  
Eddie smiled widely him as he walked up, sitting in the car and attempting to his once neat hair. “Hey Eddie Spaghetti”, Richie said. “Not my name Richard”, Eddie said huffing in annoyance. “Yeah well, I only give people I love nicknames, so you should be honored” “Well I don’t know if I could ever love you Trashmouth” “That’s ok, I could always go back to Mrs. K. Only reason I’m not still with her is because I got my eye on someone else.” “Oh really”, Eddie said unconvinced. There’s no way thee Richard Wentworth Tozier is capable of loving ANYONE. Richie just nodded, Eddie could’ve been imagining it but it looked like Richie was starting to sweat as pulled up to his house. “Tell me about her then”, Eddie said, still not believing. “Bold of you to assume it’s a she”, is all Richie said before turning up the radio and pulling off. Leaving Eddie in shock and frozen on the curb by his house, stuck with his thoughts.

-This line break was presented to you by the one and only Deadpool- “Ooo that’s me”

“And then I just say, ‘Bold you to assume it’s a she’, and then I pull off before he could even get a word in. You should’ve saw the look on his face Bevvy, it was hilarious”, Richie said smirking with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. “Richie why don’t you just tell him already? It’s getting really painful watching you drop hints, while he looks at you all oblivious of the love in your eyes”, Beverly says with mock exasperation, her Doc Martins crunching under the grass as she walked with Richie. “The moment you admit you like Kimberly from your gym cla- ow”, Richie squawks after Beverly slaps him in the arm a bit too harshly, making him hit the side of the fence dramatically. “I told you already, she’s straight-“As wet spaghetti” Richie interjects, earning him another smack from Beverly, this time making him theatrically fall to the ground. “How about you ask her out, and I ask out Eduardo, and then we just become the most hated losers in Derry”, Richie says with sarcasm dripping in his words as he got back up, using the fence on the trail for balance. “Oh yeah, because I just love getting discriminated against for being lesbian, despite the fact that I’m not a lesbian, and am in fact pansexual”, Beverly retorts with just as much sarcasm. Richie takes a drag of the cigarette, making 3 rings of smoke and then passes it to Beverly. Beverly does the same, only instead making 3 rings she makes 6. She stubs out the cigarette, and walks back to her black motorcycle that has a single pink stripe on it. She puts on her helmet but not before saying, “Sometimes I wish there was an island for the losers. A place to be as weird and f up as we want. And we don’t have to worry about this awful town, or that stupid clown, or any of the other shit we have to deal every day. No more anything awful, ya know?” “Yeah, no more anything awful”, Richie said as they locked eyes.

Something happened between them that night on the trail by the quarry in Derry; the nod they gave each other as Bev rode away on her bike and Richie in his car, the dream they both had that night of a place called “Loser Island”, them both subconsciously saving up for something, something that neither of them knew what. Something huge.

**Author's Note:**

> See what I mean like what is this bruh


End file.
